Hands to Learn
by ladyknope
Summary: Leslie/Ben: fluffy short thing set in the future.


"And I'll be here right at 3 o'clock to pick you up. Probably 2:45, actually, just in case."

"I know."

"And if you need anything, like at _all_, Ms. Sandy can call me and I'll be here in 5 minutes."

"I know."

"Okay." Ben sighs, but feels a weight on his chest forcing him to keep talking. A verbal barrage more apt to come from his wife, but something unstoppable in him during anxious situations like these.

Not that he's anxious, he's fine. She's fine. Leslie's fine.

Everyone's _fine_.

Or at least that's what he keeps telling himself (and will continue to do so throughout the day, that much is certain) in order to keep a semblance of cool. A bell rings and kids start running all around them. Maggie waves and starts to turn away, but Ben tugs on the strap of her backpack.

"Wait!" He probably looks so desperate right now, but he can't bring himself to care. "Did you remember your extra juice?"

"Babe..."

"Seriously, I'm not sure I packed it."

Leslie's pressing her palm into the curve of his neck and he knows he has to let go now. The weight of her palm is calming, the squeeze of her fingertips directing.

"Daddy, I'm gonna be late."

He looks up at Leslie, her eyes pleading but understanding, then back to his five-year-old, grown-up, baby girl who doesn't need him anymore. His daughter, who is less scared about going to kindergarten than he is about leaving her at school all day. The irrationality of it all finally breaks him (although it does nothing to help ease his tension), and he gives Maggie one more big kiss on the cheek. It's a brief moment, but the smooth curls tangled in his hands, her tiny fingers circling his wrists ease his unhappiness.

With her free hand, Leslie pushes Maggie's hair behind her ears, brushes her lips against her forehead, and whispers an 'I love you'. And he watches her, elegant and beautiful. Stands to turn and watch their daughter skip to class, and he thinks the same things.

"She's gonna be fine you know. More than fine. She's so excited, she was up almost the same time as me this morning."

She's holding his hand now, leading him back to the car. He tries not to look back too many times.

"I know. I just..."

"You're gonna miss her?"

He chuckles a little, but nods. "Yes. Is that crazy? I mean on the days that it's just me and her I'm so exhausted by bedtime. But, I don't know." He trails off as they reach the car.

Their hands are still linked, like she thinks he'll run after her if given the chance. He tilts his gaze up from their entwined fingers into the look of love and sympathy she's giving him. She doesn't say anything though. Just tugs his hand a little until he comes close enough to wrap her arms around his neck. She rubs his back a little as he holds onto her waist, feels a slight lump in his throat. God, he really needs to pull himself together here.

"I drove by the house six times the first day."

He pulls back, brow wrinkled, "What?"

Leslie sighs, "That first day I went back to work, for a real, full day and left Maggie home with the nanny? I got in my car, drove all the way home and looked through the window like a stalker. Six times, Ben!"

"You drove home? Why not just Skype or FaceTime..."

She cuts him off. "And you know what I saw all those times? Well most the time nothing, I'm kind of short, but I also saw Maggie sleeping. Her little legs kicking over and over like they always did at that age."

They both smile at the memory. Ben always thought she would've crawled out of her crib dreaming if she had the strength.

"Staring at her mobile, or drinking a bottle peacefully." Her face brightens as the memories bubble up more and more, "Her little nose always crinkled and her eyebrows furrowed in concentration."

Ben smiles wider, repeating a phrase they used often at that time, "A serious eater."

"The point is she was fine. Maybe not as good as if you or I were there, but her life was good. Is good."

He sighs for maybe the tenth time that morning. This time, it's in acceptance.

"So," Leslie says after they climb in and she starts the car, waiting to drive to city hall before she asks him one more thing. "What are you thinking? You'll make it through?"

"No, more like weighing the benefits versus risks of sneaking over a few times to check on her through the classroom window."

"Ben!" She swats him on the chest. He captures her hand and kisses her fingers.

"Honey, I'm kidding. Besides, I'm not as sneaky as you. Probably wouldn't work anyway."

"Exactly."


End file.
